


The Moment I Knew - Stony [One-shot]

by A_Whittaker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Album: Red (Taylor Swift), Alternate Universe, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Broken Promises, Heartbreak, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Whittaker/pseuds/A_Whittaker
Summary: Deberías haber estado allí; y probablemente me hubieras hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.O, aka Tony está cumpliendo años pero Steve nunca llega.





	The Moment I Knew - Stony [One-shot]

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! :)
> 
> Este es un one-shot Stony que no pude evitar escribir, basado en la canción The Moment I Knew de (my queen) Taylor Swift. Está publicado originalmente en Wattpad, pero quería publicarlo aquí jsjs. Espero les guste muchísimo leerlo, así como yo amé escribirlo. Tengo que admitir que en realidad no shippeo Stony at all, pero aaaaa, no pude evitarlo.
> 
> ¡Los amo!

Deberías haber estado allí.

Deberías haber entrado caminando por la puerta, con ese paso que te caracteriza y esa perfecta sonrisa que grita a los cuatro vientos _"aquí estoy, cariño"_. Con ese porte y ese caminar que me enloquece, que hace que cada vez que entras a una habitación, yo no pueda quitar mis ojos de ti. (Quiero decir, _podría, pero ¿por qué querría hacerlo?_ )

Lo prometiste, después de todo.

Una promesa que, de haberse cumplido, hubiese sido como si las estrellas se alinearan. Como si el universo conspirara a mi favor por tan sólo un momento. Deberías haber estado allí; y probablemente me hubieras hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

 

Las luces brillan, el olor a comida casera inunda el ambiente, el pastel y las velas expectantes en la mesa hasta el momento en que fuese hora de celebrar con propiedad mi cumpleaños. 

Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, incluso Peter se las ha arreglado para venir; todos caminan de un lado a otro, llevando platos, alimentos, entregándome una copa de champaña cada vez que me agoto la anterior en medio de las furtivas miradas que sigo echándole a la puerta. Se acercan a mi, me preguntan cómo estoy. Tratan de sacar conversación, y mientras siento que sus bocas se mueven, ninguna de sus palabras me llega. Tan sólo sigo mirando la puerta: apenas intercambiando miradas entre ella y el reloj. 

Las manecillas siguen moviéndose cada segundo, de la misma forma en que lo hace el mundo que me rodea. Pero yo sigo mirando a la puerta con inquietud; esperando con ansiedad el momento en que tú entres por ella. 

El reloj no parece detenerse, y mi mente viaja tres días atrás: cuando en tu cama te pregunté si vendrías. 

_—Te lo prometo, Tony. Allí estaré sin falta_ —susurrabas en mi cuello, a la vez que repartías pequeños besos por mi piel.

Y entonces todo empezó a correr en cámara lenta. 

La puerta se abría y las conversaciones se convertían en gritos, y yo sólo estaba allí parado. Desde que Bruce había decidido que sería una celebración más privada, me había olvidado de usar un traje; reemplazándolo por unos jeans y un suéter cómodo. Supongo que habrá sido una visión graciosa: el gran Tony Stark en su cumpleaños con jeans y un suéter que tenía una letra 'T' en la parte delantera.

Sin embargo, no había nadie a quien me interesara impresionar.

La única persona que esperaba, no aparecía. 

Mi mirada seguía enfocada en la puerta. A mi alrededor, todos hablaban, reían, bromeaban y bebían con total naturalidad. Aprovechaban la ocasión para salir de los roles y relajarse un rato. Parecía una escena agradable; los héroes más poderosos del planeta comportándose como seres humanos corrientes (y Thor). 

Pero había algo que faltaba.

 

 

La cerveza en mi mano nunca había lucido tan interesante. Las horas pasan, y yo estoy sentado en el sofá de la sala, observándolos a todos. Sigo escrutando la puerta de a momentos, y las palabras que dijiste hace dos días vuelven a resonar en mi cabeza.

 _—Estaré allí, lo prometo_ —tus manos sosteniendo mi rostro, un beso en mi frente y luego te habías ido. 

Mis ojos se dirigen hacia un punto invisible en el vidrio de la ventana; un agujero negro que comienza a formarse en mi pecho y de la nada se me escapa un susurro.

—Dijiste que estarías aquí.

Una brisa, un susurro tan lastimero, tan desesperado, que termina de hundirme por completo. 

_Quiero estar solo_ , y lo siguiente que sé es que mis piernas y mi cuerpo se dirigen al baño. La puerta de madera se cierra un poco más duro de lo que deseaba a mi espalda, y alcanzo a escuchar que la música y la charla afuera disminuyen su intensidad.

Hay un momento de silencio, que se prolonga lo suficiente para esparcir la tensión en el aire y luego hay pasos que se dirigen por el pasillo hacia el baño.

El hombre en el espejo me devuelve la mirada; roto, confuso y molesto. Parpadea cuando yo lo hago, y sus ojos vacíos y carentes de emoción sostienen mi mirada.

El agujero negro en mi pecho crece cada vez más, y mi respiración se acelera; filtrando los primeros toques de ansiedad.

—Él dijo que estaría aquí —una voz lejana suena desesperada, resignada. Parece la mía, pero más quebrada.

Los golpes en la puerta me devuelven un poquito a la realidad antes de que la voz de Clint, comprensiva y preocupada resuene al otro lado.

—Tony, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está Steve?

Para ese momento, la música había cesado y reinaba un silencio tenso que se propagaba como el fuego por todo el apartamento. 

Abro la puerta. Las caras de Natasha, Bruce, Thor y Peter se unen a la de Clint en el pasillo; todas portando una máscara de genuina preocupación.

—Es hora de celebrar.

 

 

Las velas chisporrotean sobre el pastel, los fuegos artificiales afuera iluminan el recinto, y los invitados cantan. La canción de Feliz Cumpleaños suena un poco rara en sus voces, pero cantan con emoción mientras aplauden.

Pero hay algo que falta.

La mesa con el pastel se encuentra adelante de mí, y ellos han formado un semicírculo y se han quedado de pie mientras festejan la ocasión. Están impacientes. 

Y las lágrimas comienzan a bañar mi semblante. Y ellos siguen cantando, y el reloj no se detiene y tu no entras por la puerta.

 

¿Qué haces cuando es tu cumpleaños y estás llorando en frente de todos tus amigos?

¿Qué haces cuando es tu cumpleaños y la persona que más te importa en el mundo es la única que no se presenta?

 

Bruce da un paso al frente y me abraza con firmeza, ese tipo de abrazo que intenta remediarlo todo e infunde seguridad. Los demás se le unen y pronto nos hemos convertido en un montón de superhéroes hechos bolita.

 

_Deberías haber estado allí; y probablemente me hubieras hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo._

 

 

El teléfono suena en la madrugada.

Todos se han ido ya, no sin antes limpiar el desorden y llevarse el pastel restante.

Mi mente revolotea con miles de palabras, de recuerdos, de preguntas sin respuesta. Las luces de Nueva York parpadean con atrevimiento, lo suficiente para no tener que encender la lámpara en mi habitación.

El teléfono sigue sonando estridente; no me apresuro al levantarme del suelo y buscarlo en la sala. 

Descuelgo el auricular.

—Lo siento, no pude hacerlo —tu voz no es más que un susurro.

—Yo también lo siento.

Cuatro palabras y cuelgo el teléfono. Cuatro palabras.

Y ese fue el momento en que lo supe.


End file.
